What's Eating You?
by Phoenix Reece
Summary: A wonderful party all goes wrong when Chunky's hunger gets the best of him. Oneshot and the first appearance of my OC Chunky!


Hi again, whoever's reading! _It's a me, Phoenix!_ I've decided to take a break from Disco Rising to formally introduce my OC Chunky. This story will be done in true Happy Tree Friends fashion, and therefore will have little to no dialogue, a simple plot, and ungodly amounts of gore. So kick back, relax and enjoy my latest story!

(scene opens with a large storybook, reading "Happy Tree Friends" in bright purple on the cover while cheery music plays, the book opens to reveal the title of today's story)

**What's Eating You?**

(Page turns)

_Starring_

_Chunky_

(The page is a picture of Chunky holding a turkey leg, while the pull tab makes him lift it up to his opened mouth.)

(Page turns)

_Featuring _

_Lumpy, Flaky, Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Disco Bear, Nutty, and Handy._

_(Page Turns)_

The story begins outside of chez HTF, a fine clubhouse for hosting parties and special events, as guests are just arriving to a party. Inside the club, the numerous guests are being seated as the hostess of the party steps onto the stage on the far end of the room. A spotlight illuminates her face and it is revealed that the party is Flaky's birthday. She steps up to a pedestal , taps on the microphone and thanks the guest for coming. (In squeekanese of course) Just as she's about to leave the stage, a voice clear his throat offscreen. The camera pans over to Flippy, holding a birthday cake (Just like the one Flaky made him on his birthday). He begins singing "Happy Birthday to You" and all the guests join in as well. When the song ends, he puts the cake on the pedestal and smooches Flaky on the cheek, causing her to blush and give her trademark nervous laugh.

Cut to the kitchen, where Chunky the waiter is waiting for a tray of food. He taps a bell, and the tray is placed on a table. The camera zooms out to reveal Chef Handy was preparing the meal. Chunky sniffs the tray of food and gives a relaxed sigh, but someone taps him on the shoulder. Lumpy, wearing a business suit, grumbles angrily at Chunky and points out the door into the party. Chunky hangs his head and walks out into the party. He heads over to a long table and places the tray of food down on what appears to be a buffet. He then waits patiently by the buffet as the guests walk up to get their food. The buffet is very well stocked, including a chocolate fondue, trays filled with food, a make your own pasta station, and a grill where shiskabobs are being cooked. A few minutes later, Giggles and Cuddles, having gotten their food, are sitting down at their table. Giggles is just about to eat her salad, when Cuddles uncovers his tray of food, which is actually just a large roast pig. Disgusted she grabs the tray just as Cuddles is about to dig his fork into the food. She brings the tray over to Chunky at the buffet and yells angrily at him. She rambles on about animal cruelty and such as Chunky, being a waiter, can only apologize and beg for forgiveness. Finally, with a huff, Giggles pushes the tray into Chunky's hand and walks off angrily. Chunky then brings the food back to the kitchen, as the only proper thing to do with rejected food is throw it away. Chunky's hunger gets the best of him though, and he readies to take a bite when Lumpy snags the tray from his hand. Wagging his finger at him, Lumpy points to a nearby sign, reading "Employees must NEVER eat on the job." With that, Lumpy tosses away the food, leaving Chunky with an empty belly as he heads back to monitor the buffet.

Hours later, Chunky is still standing by the buffet, his hunger gnawing away at his sanity. Everyone else, meanwhile, is eating their fill. The party guests are stuffing themselves full with cake and platters of food. Even DJ Disco bear is taking a break to enjoy a steak sandwich (With plenty of barbeque sauce.) Nutty, of course, is headed for the chocolate fondue fountain. He grabs a marshmallow, completely forgetting to use a fork, and dunks his arm in the fountain. He screams in pain, but pulls out his arm and happily scarfs down the chocolate treat, and even starts licking his chocolate coated arm. Watching him with bated breath, Chunky can take no more.

With an audible crunch, he completely bites off Nutty's arm. Nutty screams in agony as the other guests' eyes all fall on the scene. Chunky is shocked by his own actions for a moment, but as the tangy taste of Nutty's blood drips onto his tongue, the look in his eyes transforms. He begins cackling wildly as he lifts up Nutty and dunks the screaming squirrel's head into the chocolate fountain. His gurgling cries of pain last only a few seconds, and Chunky lifts the chocolate coated treat out of the fountain and bites down on Nutty's head with a disgusting, bone shattering crunch.

Giggles, who was at the buffet at the time, back up slowly, but trips over herself and knocks a roast drenched with gravy onto her. Chunky sniffs the air for a second then leaps on the frightened chipmunk. He licks her face hungrily, causing her to break down into tears, but Chunky silences her by biting off her face and slurping up her eyes. Cuddles, standing behind his girlfriend, screams bloody murder and turns to run, but Chunky grabs the horrified bunny by the ears and dunks his torso into the boiling pot of water by the pasta station. The pain filled screams of the rabbit only wet Chunky's appetite as he lifts up the bunny and tears into his torso with one hand. Then, laughing wildly, the psychotic Koala sucks out cuddles' freshly boiled entrails like spaghetti.

Meanwhile Flippy, horrified by the events around him, stands between Chunky and Flaky, who is cowering on the floor with her back, turned to Flippy's back. Against his own will, Flippy feels himself changing, as his eyes turn a glowing yellow. Chunky noticed this, and runs up to the military bear, shoving him backwards. Unfortunately, flaky is still behind him, and Flippy falls on her quills and is promptly killed. Chunky begins pulling chunks of Flippy still stuck to the quills off of Flaky's back and eating the bear bits like cheese cubes on toothpicks. Meanwhile, Flaky is crying hysterically and Chunky, fed up with her whining spoiling his meal, flips her on her back and takes a huge bite out of her jugular, causing fresh, delicious blood to spill all over his face.

Still not satisfied with the blood of a dying girl, Chunky scans the room for a new meal, and notices Disco Bear. DJ Disco, while on his break, put on his head phones, and is oblivious to the massacre around him, as he sits in the DJ booth rubbing his satisfied belly, a half eaten burger and bottle of steak sauce sitting nearby. Chunky sneaks up on the unsuspecting bear and pries his mouth open. He then jams the entire burger in Disco's mouth, causing him to fall over gagging. Chunky then grabs the bottle of steak sauce and breaks it over his head, causing the sauce to spill over the sensitive speakers and amplifiers. Noticing this, and hearing the crackling of the equipment, Disco looks up and, realizing his impending doom, utters only one thing.

"Mommy…"

When the enormous surge clears Chunky is happily peeling the crispy fried skin off of Disco's corpse and dipping in it the puddle of steak sauce when he notices a blue tail sticking out from underneath the buffet. Chuckling to himself he pulls a fondue fork and waddles over to Petunia's exposed posterior. (Now for censorship purposes, what happens next is show from Petunia's POV under the table.) She screams in agony as Chunky drives the fondue fork into her anus, driving it deeper and deeper into her organs and finally out of her mouth. Chunky then lifts her up onto the table where the grill for cooking shiskabobs is , and lays her still living body onto the grill. She screams and tumbles around, but soon enough shock and blood loss kills the poor girl.

Chunky almost seems content gnawing on the skunk, when his eyes lock on someone. Someone who has to be eaten. Cowering in the corner is Lumpy, covering his face in terror. Chunky laughs and begins waddling over to him, but is moving slower than before. His entire body shakes with each step because of his many meals. His arms just barely protrude from his enormously bulbous body. Each step becomes a mile for the obese koala, as he gasps for breath. Lumpy notices this and picks up a fondue fork. He runs up and jabs his attacker, causing him to pop like a balloon. Unfortunately the explosion sends Lumpy flying backwards, onto the hot coals of the grill, leading up to an agonizing death.

Only moments after the massacre, another guest arrives late, The Mole. He picks up his card at the entrance and finds his table number. Sitting down at his place, he notices food is already on his plate. He sticks a fork into the food and pulls up Chunky's head.

Iris out on Chunky's open mouth.

**Moral: There's no such thing as a free lunch!**

Well, hope you people out there in the interweb world enjoyed this! I'll get back to Disco Rising soon enough, if anyone cares.


End file.
